Perseidas
by sweetheartb
Summary: Eles sabiam que, como uma chuva de meteoros, aqueles sentimentos não aconteciam por acaso, mas talvez fossem momentâneos. Pelo menos até que se provasse o contrário. (Drabbles de diversos casais de Fairy Tail).
1. Cigarros - Gray x Lucy

**_Olá, cá estou com um novo projeto! É uma coleção de drabbles de diversos casais de Fairy Tail._**

 ** _As drabbles não seguirão nenhuma lista de prompts e os temas serão diversos, mas geralmente o título será associado ao tema da drabble. Cada drabble terá a sua classificação._** ** _As drabbles vão saindo conforme a inspiração, mas se você quiser um casal diferente, sinta-se a vontade para opinar. O objetivo é me divertir e expandir os horizontes com casais diferentes além dos regulares. xD_** ** _Peço que se atentem aos avisos, as drabbles terão no mínimo 100 e no máximo 500 palavras para que a fanfic seja atualizada frequentemente._**

 ** _Para começar, resolvi apostar em Gray e Lucy (não os shipo, mas a minha preferência aqui nem sempre influenciará nas postagens)._**

 ** _Espero que gostem e acompanhem, e espero que se divirtam junto comigo._**

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cigarros

(Gray x Lucy)

.

Gray adorava fumar.

Só ele sabia o prazer que era sentir o gosto da nicotina em sua boca; de sentar na ponte sobre o rio Magnólia e brincar com a fumaça; de chegar em seu apartamento, onde Loke estaria acompanhado de diversas mulheres, então tudo exalaria cigarro, suor e sexo.

Esse era o perfume de sua vida que se almiscarava com o seu cheiro amadeirado.

Inexplicavelmente, ele gostava de segurar um cigarro em suas mãos.

Mas um dia, isso mudou. Em uma conversa costumeira com Natsu, Erza, e Lucy...

 _"Eu odeio cigarros",_ Lucy dissera.

Então, estranhamente, cigarros perderam o encanto.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Erros, críticas, reclamações... enfim, fiquem à vontade! :D**_


	2. Algodão-doce - Natsu x Lucy

Att. Dessa vez uma NaLu, espero que gostem!

.

.

* * *

 ** _Algodão-doce_**

(Natsu x Lucy)

 **.**

Todas as vezes em que Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy e Lucy saiam em missão, dormiam em quartos separados nos hotéis. Raramente eles dormiam juntos. Mas aquele dia era um dia de azar — ou quem sabe, sorte — o hotel estava cheio, então os cinco tiveram que dormir no mesmo quarto.

Erza era uma das que não se importava, já havia feito tanta coisa junto com Natsu e Gray que a relação deles era quase fraternal, possuíam muita intimidade, mas nunca houve malícia entre os três. Natsu também não se importava, até meses atrás. Agora era diferente. Não que aquilo o aborrecesse, só que de uns messes para cá, ele passou a não dormir nesses dias. Não quando o cheiro _dela_ impregnava o quarto.

Cheiro de Lucy.

Tempos atrás, ele era o primeiro a dormir, mas depois que começou a reparar em certos detalhes, aquilo ficou mais difícil. Não que ele não tivesse reparado nela antes. Achava ela bonita, desde o primeiro dia, mas só com o passar do tempo ele começou a reparar em coisas mais simples: como o cabelo dela era sedoso; como o sorriso dela lhe era confortante e como o cheiro dela era agradável. Agradável até demais.

Era muito doce, por vezes enjoativo. E como ele tinha o olfato melhor do que muita gente, o cheiro dela era o que ele mais gostava. Cheirava como algodão-doce com um toque mais forte, o shampoo de morango deixava tudo mais marcante. O cheiro dela era único.

Cheirava a Lucy, simplesmente.

Natsu demorava mais do que o habitual para dormir:

Perguntava-se se os lábios dela também teriam o gosto de algodão-doce.

.

.

* * *

Ao escrevê-la, pensei no perfume que eu uso: Egeo Dolce da OBoticário.

Muita gente diz que o cheiro dele é muito doce e enjoativo, e que realmente parece uma mistura de doces. Mas eu realmente amo, hahaha. xD


	3. Presente - Mystogan x Erza Knightwalker

Essa drabble eu escrevi para a Fairy Fic Natalina de 2012 do ForumProject, já faz um tempo, é verdade, mas eu gosto muito dela!

Espero que vocês gostem.

*A fanfic sofreu umas correções e modificações.

É Mystongan x Erza Kinightwalker, então se passa em algum momento após a saga Edolas.

.

.

* * *

 **Presente**

 **(Mystogan x Erza Knightwalker)**

 **.**

Mystogan observa com atenção seus soldados carregando as pesadas caixas. Podia ouvir, também, as camareiras perambulando pelo o recinto, organizando o grande castelo.

O fato é que, para eles, toda aquela comemoração Natalina era nova. A grande árvore que logo mais estaria tão enfeitada que Mystogan tinha certeza de que tombaria; aquelas cores vívidas e os diversos tons de vermelho e dourado que constituíam os enfeites, que eram também observadas por Erza Knightwalker com uma falsa expressão de interesse.

Mystogan sabia que ela não se apegava à festas e manifestações. Sabia que ela abominava qualquer tipo de sentimento mundano ou afeições, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não sentia nada. Podia enganar qualquer um, menos a ele. Ela estava encostada em um pilar, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, mas seus olhos atentos a toda e qualquer movimentação no castelo, como se pensasse: _"O que esses idiotas estão fazendo?"_

Mystogan segurou com muito esforço um sorriso debochado, enquanto se aproximava dela. Ela, relaxou seus braços, deixando-os cair ao lado do corpo enquanto ele parava a sua frente.

— Meu Rei?

É claro, era muito difícil para ela chamá-lo sem cortesia. Erza Scarlet havia mudado muitas coisas nela, mas uma coisa que ela não conseguiu, foi tirar sua fachada de falsa compostura.

— Sabe... Você poderia ajudar as outras pessoas também, Knightwalker. Elas parecem estar se divertindo com a preparação para o Natal de hoje.

— Desculpe, meu Rei. Mas que diversão há nisso?

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou.

 _"Seria tão mais fácil se estivesse na Fairy Tail... Você saberia como é..."_ , ele pensou.

— E se eu provar que está errada? — ele perguntou, encarando-a com intensidade.

— Perdão, meu Rei?

— Deixe-me provar que está errada. Que será possível se divertir esta noite. Se eu perceber uma mínima alteração no seu humor, um mero levantar de lábios que mostra o quão divertida a noite está sendo, você sairá um dia... — ele fez uma pausa, se aproximando dela, e sussurrou uma última palavra em seu ouvido. — Comigo.

Retomando os pensamentos, Erza se afastou sem nenhuma delicadeza.

— Feito.

Ela se virou, extinguindo o silêncio com seus passos apressados.

* * *

.

A espessa neve que caia lá fora podia ser observada através da janela em um céu sem estrelas. A grande ceia já havia sido posta a mesa, onde todos os seus amigos estavam sentados. Mystogan era um Rei que não fazia questão de formalidades. Tinha planejado que a noite fosse algo especial, que o Natal pudesse passar a sensação de como era a Fairy Tail.

Agora SugarBoy contava a última piada da noite, enquanto todos se deleitavam com o banquete.

Mystogan ergueu uma taça e propôs um brinde:

— Feliz Natal a todos! — olhou para Erza, que lhe distribuiu um singelo sorriso.

As pessoas ali pareciam felizes.

Seu coração se envolvia com uma sensação quente.

E aquilo era parecido com um lar, afinal, Erza Knightwalker estava sorrindo.


End file.
